


In The Aeroplane Over The Sea

by CavityColours



Category: Wooden Overcoats (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Family, Gen, Light Angst, Reflection, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavityColours/pseuds/CavityColours
Summary: It's been a year since Nana Crusoe passed away, Georgie does some reflection.





	In The Aeroplane Over The Sea

She held life so delicately now. She worried so much more about Antigone when she hid away in her mortuary or when the reverend or mayor was sick. She checked on Miss Scruple more often, even made sure Rudyard was feeling alright.

What a beautiful life she had found on the island, despite the war between funeral homes and how ridiculous everyone acted. Piffling, and all the people she's met, were the most beautiful dream that could flash on the screen and in the blink of an eye be gone from her.

Georgie Crusoe stared blankly at the ceiling of her bedroom. To this day, it had been a year since her nana's ashes were scattered in the air balloon over the sea. Next to her laid Jennifer DeLaCroix, still sleeping soundly.  
_What a beautiful face I've found in this place,_ she thought to herself. She gently kissed Jennifer's cheek. Carefully, she got up from her bed and got dressed.  
She pressed one more kiss to Jennifer's cheek, knowing she would get up soon for the morning radio show.

The early morning streets of Piffling Vale were quiet. Cool air breezed past her as she walked by the homes of each resident and quietly wished for them to have a nice day. She wished they would be more kind.

As she entered Funn Funerals, Rudyard and Antigone greeted her quietly. Antigone asked her how she felt. Without a word, Georgie collapsed into her arms. Rudyard wrapped his arms around the two girls. This was her family. She found it all on her own.  
Rudyard let go, and excitedly told her that everyone on the island - yes, including them - had been invited to the Mayor and Reverend Nigel's anniversary party that evening.

Their day was rather quiet, at first.  
Marlene and Jennifer stopped by with food and they all gathered together around the small creaking wooden table to eat. Rudyard struggled to open the windows that hadn't been opened in years. The sunlight and cool air streamed into their otherwise dark home.  
Georgie smiled and laughed alongside the others.  
Even when Eric stopped by to say hello, no harsh words were exchanged.

As the day wound down, Rudyard brought towels from upstairs to lay on at the beach, though he only had two.

The five of them headed to the setting sun, Georgie fell behind a bit with Jennifer, who asked her what was wrong. She shrugged her shoulders and asked her to not worry about it.

What a curious life she had found here tonight. There is music that sounds from the beach, how the notes bend and reach above the sea. As they approached, Nigel greeted them and they all went their separate ways. Rudyard headed directly towards to food, with Madeleine in tow.

Marlene led Antigone to where another caravan was set up, where children stood in line and were lifted by the strongman onto a baby elephant.

Georgie and Jennifer set up a towel and sat there, observing the goings-on.  
Eric chatted with Lady Templar. Desmond and Nigel were talking excitedly to Agatha. Herbert was helping the Local Village Hoodlums set up their art piece they gifted to Nigel and Desmond. Sid and Petunia sat on a towel nearby talking mindlessly about something.

Rudyard walked towards the two girls with several plates of food. He dropped the plate on Georgie's lap, apologizing. He righted himself and sauntered off to the towels he was sharing with Antigone and Marlene. Antigone sat adjacent to him picking off pretzels from the plate, her brother playfully tossed a piece of popcorn at her, it bounced off her nose and was snatched by Madeleine. Rudyard was holding back a smile and Antigone looked angry, but ended up bursting out laughing. The two of them had a mini food fight, all the while laughing; Madeleine picking up their fallen goods.

Georgie smiled at the twins and laid down, watching the stars slowly come out.  
She knew that one day, when she died, her ashes would fly from the aeroplane over the sea and her nana would be there on a cloud and together they could laugh and enjoy everything they would see.

But for now, she was young and laid under the darkening sky next to Jennifer, cuddling close to her. 

Rudyard approached her and laid his long coat on the sand, lying down next to Georgie. Antigone and Marlene moved their towels next to Rudyard and did the same.  
Marlene laid down next to Antigone, who wrapped her arm around her. Rudyard twisted a finger around his sister's wild hair. She didn't mind at all.  
Georgie rested her hand on Rudyard's forearm, all the while Jennifer curled herself around the redhead.

Georgie opened her eyes for a moment and looked up at the lights in the clouds. She could feel her nana's ghost all around, she smiled softly. _How I remember you,_ she thought. She could hear her voice as it's rolling and ringing through the wind.

How strange it was to be anything at all.


End file.
